Where Would I Be Without You?
by SakuraWolvenSpirit128
Summary: Anders and Marina Hawke have been lovers and runaways for at least 4 years. Accompanied by Marina's brother, Carver, hers and Anders' relationship gets harder being how Carver hates Anders with a passion. But, no force in heaven or on Earth, could ever separate Marina and Anders. Not when he finds out her secret... (( I may change the rating because of adult themes in the future))


Chapter One: On The Run

Her lungs heaved, her muscles felt worn and tired, her hair was dingy and dirty, her clothes even worse. Finally, she and the rest stopped. Hawke stumbled over to an old oak, using its worn trunk to lean on. She lifted her head to scan the area, to make sure no one had followed them. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on _him_. Anders.

She began to take a step towards him, then wished she really hadn't. Her knees buckled beneath her and she plummeted to the ground. Pain seared through her ribs as she hit the ground.

"Hawke!" Her lover cried. Soon, she felt his soothing touch on her arms as he lifted her up. "Are you all right, love?" Anders asked, inspecting her body for any wounds.

Hawke laughed then winced in pain. "I'm fine, Anders. There's no need to—" She groaned. "Worry about me." She lied. Anders' hand met her face and turned it up to look at him. His face was dirty and smudged with mud; his eyes looked dimmed and tired.

"Marina," He began. "Don't say you're fine, when you're not. I can see the blood through your clothes." Then, a warm smile formed at his mouth. "You may be tough, but I'm a healer and I know when to mend someone's scratches."

Hawke shook her head and let out a breathy laugh. "You always _were_ pushy." She relented and slowly sat down, clutching her ribs, which stung with every breath she took. The luminescent blue glow told Hawke that Anders was about to do his work.

A cold shockwave of relief spread throughout Hawke's body as Anders' hand touched her side. She felt her stinging gashes close up and stop hurting as Anders healed her. And felt her bruises stop their throbbing.

Hawke let out a contented sigh. "That feels better." Her words turned into a wince as her ribs sent spasms through her body. "Makers Breath! Spoke too soon! Damn, that hurt!" She groaned. She looked at Anders, who seemed to be worried. If so, he barely showed it.

He moved closer to her and rested his hand on Hawke's face. "Are you all right, love?" He asked. His hand slid down to her side and felt her ribs, they were cracked and one of them was broken. "Maker..." He breathed.

Hawke couldn't lie anymore. "No… I'm _not _fine…" She groaned. "I think they're broken." She bit her lip to fight back pain-filled tears.

"They are... Only one of them, though." Anders brought his hand up to her face and turned to head towards him. "Marina, we must rest here." His tone was serious and stern, as were his eyes. He placed his hand on her chin and brought it up to his lips, kissing her lovingly.

Oh, his lips were heaven! Hawke sighed and kissed him back; colliding their mouths together. Her fingers trailed up his side and onto his face, gently stroking the stubble he'd always been reluctant to shave. Her fingers then, glided up his face and into his straw-colored hair. His hair was so beautiful and soft. She loved the way tickled her face whenever they slept side by side, and the way she could run her fingers through it and play with it while he slept.

Hawke was almost taken by surprise when Anders drove his tongue into her mouth and gently started to caress her thigh. Hawke didn't want it to end, but she pushed him away lightly. "I don't think Carver would appreciate us making love in front of him." Her blue eyes drifted to her youngest brother who was glaring at Anders and holding the hilt of his sword as if he was about to attack him.

"I guess not." Ander smirked and got to his feet, offering Hawke his hand. Marina grabbed his hand and he gently stood her up, placing a hand on her side to make sure the bone hadn't shifted. He pulled her in and gazed into her eyes, he leaned in and his soft lips glided across her own. Hawke shuddered and let out a shaky breath. She wanted him, to feel his soft lips upon hers, to feel his hands roam her body, but most of all, to feel his body colliding with hers. To feel him within her and their writhing, sweaty bodies connected in pure ecstasy. Oh, Maker! She wanted nothing more.

"Just kiss me already..." She begged, her lips barely touching his. Anders chuckled and closed the space between them, kissing her deeply and lovingly. His hands slid up from her thighs, over her bum and up to her lower back. He pulled her closer until their bodies pressed together. Hawke lifted her arms slowly and draped them over his shoulders, then moved one of her hands to his head, where she grabbed a handful of his straw-colored hair and tugged a little, pulling him away.

Anders slowly opened his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. Hawke stared into his eyes and stroked his face with the back of her hand. "Let's set up camp here." She suggested.

Anders wasted no time; he lifted her into his arms and carried to the clearing where they stopped to rest. "You rest; Carver and I will set up camp." He said. Marina's eyes widened and she gave him a look of unease.

"You really think you and Carver will get along?" She asked, worriedly. She played with her fingers and bit her bottom lip. Anders chuckled throatily and lightly kissed his lover's nose.

"Have a little faith, love. You know if Carver gets out of line and throws stones at my head, I'll roast him alive." He smirked and a small flame illuminated from his fingertips. Marina bit her lips harder as she watched Anders stand up and walk over to Carver.

"Maker, they better not come back fighting..." She groaned, shaking her head.


End file.
